


We Burn Daylight

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Think Romeo and Juliet, alternate universe - AU, and a little more violent, and all that good stuff, and hitmen, but a lot darker, humor will be at an absolute minimum in this story, okay a lot more violent, with drug lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To love the one you were bred to hate is a complicated matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> A change of pace from my usual stuff, but I'm very excited about this. Please heed the warnings, otherwise I hope you enjoy <3

They eyed each other from across the room.

Bodies coiled and ready to pounce if need be, eyes burning red, never looking away from each other as they listened intently to the impassioned deliberations raging on in front of them.

Cristiano loved his eyes.

Pitch-black like hot coals, burning underneath the surface.

He was small, but compact, stocked full of wiry muscles, visible even under his baggy clothing.

He was covered in tattoos, something that usually repelled Cristiano immediately, but against his creamy, pale skin, they looked impeccable. Like expansive works of art that told the story of his life.

A life, Cristiano had to remind himself, that he was raised to loathe.

Iker's voice snapped him back to reality, but the smirk on the other mans face didn't do unnoticed by Cristiano.

He was a smug little bastard, had been as long as they'd known each other, but it just fed into Cristiano's obsession with him. 

He was everything Cristiano was supposed to hate. So why?

Why didn't he hate him?

Why didn't the Galactico in him, not want to watch the Blaugrana man bleed out slowly at his hand. Why?

Why?

Cristiano hoped he never knew the answer.

~

"Gareth is dead, Xavi. You expect me to believe that you and your people had nothing to do with this?"

Iker was pacing back and forth and his irritation was palpable.

"Their are other organizations in Spain who have it out for you, Iker." Xavi spoke, tapping his fingers against the table. "It's not just us. We had nothing to do with this."

"Bullshit." Iker spat. "This is payback for Andres, isn't it?"

Xavi frozed, nails digging deep into the wood of the table.

"I told you, one of my boys made a mistake and I assured you that he was punished for it. What more do you want?"

"Nothing." Xavi dead panned. "From you, I want nothing, but like I said, this wasn't our hit. I'm sorry for your loss, Iker, but you're coming after the wrong people."

Iker ran a hand through his hair and sat back down. 

"What happened to us, Xavier?" He asked. "When did we start despising each other so much?"

Xavi looked away, refusing to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

"You took him away from me." He whispered. "You took everything from me and I'll be damned if I ever let you do that again."

Iker reached out a hand. "Xavi ..."

"No!" He shouted, slamming his fists down on the table. "This is not my problem. Gareth is not my problem, but if you want a war, Iker, I have no problems giving you one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both knowing that there wasn't much else to say.

Iker glanced towards Cristiano. "Check the streets, make sure it's safe."

Cristiano nodded and left the room.

Xavi turned to the man behind him, pointing towards the door. "You too, Leo."

~

Cristiano felt him approach, hyper aware of his surroundings as it was nighttime and the streets of Madrid weren't as safe as they should be. Especially for people like them.

He came to stand beside Cristiano, cellphone glued to his hear as he looked the taller man up and down.

He chuckled softly.

"What?" Cristiano asked, brows furrowing, chest puffing out. Just because he found the man intriguing didn't mean he wouldn't punch him in the face.

"You're just ..." Leo trailed off, waving his free hand around aimlessly. "You're always so tense."

Cristiano quirked an eyebrow at him. "You telling me I shouldn't be?"

"I'm telling you it's not that serious." Leo said, shoving his cellphone into his pocket.

"It's life and death."

Leo chuckled again, his amusement clear at the expense of Cristiano's paranoia. 

"Easy, tiger." He teased. "It's just a sweep."

"And if there had been someone hiding out in of those alley ways and we didn't know? Then what?"

Leo licked his lips, shrugging noncommittally.

"Then we die."

Cristiano wanted to tear into the smaller man, wanted to tell him to grow the fuck up and to take their jobs seriously. He had always been like this, nonchalant about the gravity of their occupations, yet it was just another quirk that Cristiano found endearing about him.

It was infuriating.

"There's a storm coming." Leo spoke, pulling Cristiano from his toughts. Leo tilted his head towards the door where their King Pins waited for them inside.

"Too much has happened." He continued. "War is just around the corner."

"Not necessarily." Cristiano chided. "There's still time to work things out."

Leo met his eyes, a sad kind of appreciation washing over his features. It confused Cristiano, made him feel small, vulnerable almost.

"Time's run out, my friend." Leo said, solemnly. He quirked his lip at Cristiano before walking back towards the door.

~

"I don't fucking believe for one second that the Blaugrana's had nothing to do with this." Iker grumbled.

He and Cristiano were driving back to headquarters and the KingPin had been on edge since they'd left the meeting with Xavi.

"Maybe he hired someone." Cristiano spoke. "I wouldn't put it past them to fake you out."

"Neither would I." Iker concurred. He peered over at Cristiano, rubbing gently at the back of his neck.

"You know, when I die ..."

"Iker." Cristiano warned, not wanting to have this conversation. 

"It's important that we discuss this." Iker continued, pushing against a knotted muscle in Cristiano's long neck. It made him moan softly.

"You're my successor, Cris. You have to know how to play the game. You saw Xavi. And that boy with him, what's his name?"

"Leo." Cristiano answered far too quickly. Iker didn't seem to catch on though.

"Well, Leo is set to replace Xavier when his time is up. You'll be dealing with him one day. It's vital that you start paying attention. Start learning the rules."

"Well it's a good thing that I have such a great mentor, then isn't it?" Cristiano teased.

Iker laughed agreeably, giving him a light slap on the back of the head.

"That much is true."

"Leo said a war is coming." Cristiano stated, watching Iker's face for any kind of confirmation.

"Is this true?"

Iker pulled at Cristiano's hair, fondly. He sighed and turned away from him to stare out the window. He watched the buildings blur into one as the sped down the empty streets of Madrid.

He closed his eyes and gripped the cross around his neck.

"I'm afraid so." 

 


	2. You Men, You Beasts

The plane ride back to Barcelona was uneventful.

Neither Leo or Xavi spoke much, the silence acting as an agonizing confirmation of the events that would soon consume their lives.

Leo knew Xavi was lying. He was there when Gareth was murdered, in fact, he was the one to put the bullet between his eyes.

It was a straightforward hit. Leo had followed him for several weeks, close but always far enough away to blend in with the people of Madrid, and he studied Gareth's habits.

He was a simple man, loved his family, but he had his secrets. Like, how after he'd drop off his wife at work every morning, he'd pick up a beautiful brunette woman from a local cafe and they'd drive out of town to a rundown motel. He'd stay hidden away for hours and when he did resurface, he was always alone.

He would then drive back into town and make his way to an abandoned warehouse, where he would oversee the manufacturing of the Galacticos most prized possession: Cocaine. The purest you could find.

He'd make a call to his wife to tell her he'd be late, then he'd return to his brunette friend at the motel.

Sometimes they wouldn't leave each other until the wee hours of the morning.

And that was Gareth's mistake.

When working in such a high stakes business, one shouldn't ever leave themselves exposed.

Leo caught them on their way to his car.

He sniped the woman twice in the neck from a distance. He was hidden behind a dumpster, but the choking sounds she made as she bled to death rang out audibly in the silence of the night.

He stayed in the shadows, watching as Gareth swiveled around, trying to pin point exactly where the shots had come from. He reached for the gun tucked away in his jeans, but Leo was too fast. He put a bullet through his hand and another into his chest before firing two more shots into each kneecap. Gareth crumbled to the floor.

Leo approached him cautiously, circling the wounded man like a lion stocking it's prey. He hovered over him, watching curiously as his breathing became spotty and uneven. His chest was heaving.

“Nothing personal.” Leo had said, Gareth nodded in agreement.

“Business is business.” And Leo couldn't disagree.

“Andres was a good man.” Gareth continued, he was trembling and struggling to get his words out. “What happened to him was a mistake. I thought Xavi knew that.”

“Were you there?” Leo asked, curiously.

“I was.” Gareth said, his blood was turning a deep shade of red. He didn't have long.

“So it was you, then?” Leo questioned, but the dying mad nodded his head in difference. 

“No.” He whispered, eyes slipping closed.

“Then who?” Leo pushed. He knelt down and slapped the dying mans cheek to refocus him.

Gareth looked startled. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but promptly sealed it shut. Leo pressed his knee against the dying mans chest wound causing him to cry out in agony and, out of relfex, Gareth latched on to Leo’s neck and pulled him forward, snarling.

“Hala Madrid y nada mas.” He spat and Leo had heard enough.

He pressed the gun against the dying mans temple.

“Tell me something.” He said, tapping the barrel of the gun on Gareth's nose. “How long have you been working for Iker?”

“Almost ... almost three years.”

Leo smirked at the dying man on the floor, pitying him, almost, for his naivety.

“Then you have no idea what you're dying for.”

He pulled the trigger.

~

“Look who’s back.” Neymar chided. He jumped on Leo, ruffling his hair. “How was Madrid?”

“As dull as ever.” Leo responded, he knocked Neymar’s hand away, only for another pair of hands, Gerard's, to make their way into his tussled hair.

“Was Cris there?” Neymar asked coyly. Leo didn’t respond, just gave the younger man a warning look before walking off towards Xavi’s office.

“Hey, I take your silence as confirmation!” Neymar shouted. Gerard flicked the younger mans ear. “Leave him be, Ney. He has business to take care of.”

~

Leo entered Xavi’s office, to find his boss pouring himself a rather large glass of whisky. 

He looked disgruntled, had done since they’d left Madrid and it worried Leo to see the man that was usually the epitome of even keeled and calm, this worked up over the Galacticos.

He stared at Leo with wide eyes. “Do you think they knew?”

Leo shrugged, pouring himself a drink. “If they haven't figured it out yet, then its only a matter of time.”

Xavi nodded in agreement.

“We need to get to them before they get to us. Take out the ones that can do the most damage.”

“What are you suggesting?” Leo asked, downing the rest of his drink.

“We need to hit him where it hurts.”

Leo gawked over at Xavi. He knew what he was implying.

“Xavi. Boss, taking out Sergio wont solve anythi -”

“He needs to know.” Xavi interrupted. “He needs to know what it feels like to loose everything. I'm sending you back to Madrid.”

Leo didn't respond. What was the point? Once Xavi had his mind made up, it was impossible to convince him otherwise.

“When do I leave?” He asked, pouring himself another drink.

“At the end of the week.” Xavi resolved. “But first we need a plan.”

~

It was late when Leo finally made it home.

The entire organization had been summoned into a meeting to discuss the hit on Sergio Ramos.

It was determined, that Arda, Javier and Luis would accompany Leo to Madrid, in the event of any problems, but the hit would be completed exclusively by Leo.

And Leo didn't have any dilemmas about taking out Ramos. No.

He was more worried about the consequences that it would have on Xavi.

Everyone knew that Ramos belonged to Iker, had been the King Pins dirty little secret for years, so executing him would guarantee the war that was already brewing.

Blaugranas versus Galacticos, one of the oldest rivalries in Spain.

Leo knew that he’d have to be prepared. That he’d have to be receptive and focused. Nothing could distract him, he couldn't afford it, because one wrong move and they'd be burying him in the local cemetery.

He needed to keep his head clear, only worrying himself over the task at hand. And yet, when Leo closed his eyes, all he could see, all he could focus on, was the man he knew he’d have to stop.

The man who would surely try to get in his way.

It was the same man, for whatever reason, that made Leo’s heart constrict.

The man who would be the reason for his demise.

Cristiano.

 


	3. Too Early Seen Unknown, And Known Too Late

Cristiano remembers the first time they saw each other.

They were young, both still teenagers, when they had crossed paths. Back when their respective organizations were working closer together, rather than farther apart.

Puyol and Raul had made sure of that.

Carles Puyol. He ran Barcelona with vigorous composure and was incredibly proud of his people. He served them with an unmatched volume of maturity and strength.

And Raul Gonzalez. Raul lead Madrid with an elegant ingenuity. He was disciplined and ambitious without ever feeling the need to tread on another mans toes.

They compromised, worked hard to consistently find even ground with each other in the name of peace for Spain and it's innocents. They passed on their way of thinking to Iker and Xavi and for the next 10 years their was an unspoken truce in the country.

Cristiano was just nineteen when he was summoned from Portugal. He was a low risk gamble for the Galacticos, as the drug lord Cristiano was working for at the time, was in an insurmountable amount of debt with Iker's local rival, Juanfran of the Rojiblancos. 

The Galacticos paid off the debt in exchange for Cristiano and he was put to work straight away. Three months later and Cristiano was in charge of almost every street corner in the neighborhood.

Iker's faith in him was nauseating.

He was invited to his first meeting with the Blaugranas only six months later.

Leo had been there as well.

Seventeen, with those big brown eyes, piercing and fierce, even back then.

He was brought in from Argentina at thirteen, a street rat with a hellish amount of savvy and wit. He was wanted, even at his young age, for a hefty amount of crimes. Theft, drug trafficking, burglary, assault, the list went on, but he was too smart for the local police in Rosario.

It was Andres who found him.

"The little shit tried to hustle me." Andres had said, with a smile. "But that's how I knew he was special."

The meeting was nothing more than a probe into some minor problems between the organizations, but the mood had been tranquil. Pleasant, even.

The rookies were sent away to the back of the compound with enough beer to last them a lifetime, and they drank until they could no longer stand, basking in the perks of being young, rich and criminally insane. 

Cristiano wasn't one to drink, nothing good ever came from being intoxicated, but still, he found himself entranced by the small boy with eyes like sulfur.

He drank more than any of them, yet he seemed the least affected by the booze.

Leo caught Cristiano's wandering eye from across the room and smirked. He sauntered towards him, taking a seat beside him on the floor.

"You think you're better than us." Leo had slurred. "I see the way you've been looking at everyone. You're supposed to be relaxed, that's the point."

Cristiano stayed silent.

"Where are you from?" Leo asked.

"Madeira." Cristiano responded, glancing quickly in the younger boys direction.

"Madei - Where's that?"

"Portugal."

"Oh."

Leo cracked open another can of beer, offering it up to Cristiano. He shook his head.

"What about you?"

"Argentina." Leo chugged back the beer and threw the can across the floor, belching obnoxiously.

"Do you like it here?" Cristiano offered. Leo laughed.

"Does that matter? I'm fed, I have clothes and they put a roof over my head. I won't be complaining anytime soon."

And Cristiano understood, having not come from much himself.

"Do you miss home?"

Leo lulled his head against the wall, gazing heatedly over at Cristiano and the older boy flushed heavily under the scrutiny.

"They never told me Galaticos could be so pretty."

Cristiano huffed. "And they never told me Blaugrana's could be so stupid."

Leo smiled at him lazily, eyes roaming obviously over his body. "I like you,  _niño_."

And Cristiano couldn't help but smile back.

The unity between both organizations, wouldn't last forever.

And it didn't. 

In fact, it fell apart in astonishing fashion.

Iker had sent an insurgent group into Barcelona to scope out some mutual threats between himself and Xavier, but the problem, was that Iker never made mention of his people being in the City.

Xavi had caught wind of some unusual activity in the south end of town, and he sent Andres to inspect the disturbance.

Cristiano was never told the whole story, but what he knew, was that Andres was found decapitated next to a church almost three days later, and several of Iker's custom made machetes were found not forty feet away from him. They were covered in blood.

The news had sent Xavi into hysterics. He wanted answers, but Iker seemed to have none.

Days turned into weeks and then months, and the tension grew thick and impenetrable.

It was only a matter of time before Xavi hit back.

And Xavi would - for Andres and for the Blaugrana - hit back with a vengeance.

~

"This still seems like a terrible fucking idea." Mascherano grumbled. "It's one thing to put out a hit on Ramos, but to double cross the entire Galacticos organization at the same time? I'm telling you, we're not making it out of this alive."

"Chill, Masche." Arda encouraged. "Juanfran wants Iker out of Madrid as much as Xavi does. It'll be smooth sailing as long as we follow his lead."

"We're about to walk into Galatico territory and have them believe we're here to deal with the Rojiblancos in the name of so-called forgiveness and peace, when in reality we've teamed up with Juanfran to take them all down. But I shouldn't be worried, right?"

"No." Leo chimed in. "You shouldn't be."

Xavi's plan was risky, Leo could admit to that much, but it was clever and incredibly ambitious.

The Rojiblancos had been suffering in the Galaticos shadow. They were a much smaller organization, but could cause all kinds of problems when they felt necessary. 

Their leader, Juanfran, wanted nothing more than to bury Iker in the ground. And Xavi was willing to help him, so they came to an agreement. 

"Iker believes I'm sending you to Madrid in good faith." Xavi had said. "But Juanfran knows you'll be there. So we earn their trust, infiltrate them and eliminate the threats, Ramos being the first. We make his death look like an inside job and we watch them fall apart. Any loose ends we tie off at the end."

"I hope you know what you're doing, _pulga_." Mascherano sighed, he was still unconvinced.

"Iker doesn't want a war." Leo responded. "He'll accept us. He'll have no choice, and then we handle the rest."

"Guys, we're fifteen minutes out." Luis said, checking his watch repeatedly.

Mascherano took a deep breath, Arda said a prayer and Leo sent a text to Xavi updating him on their location.

"Five minutes."

Leo straightened up, watching as the gates to Iker's compound came into sight.

He wondered if Cristiano would be there, but quickly shook the question out of his mind.

He needed to focus.

"Here we go, boys."

 

 


	4. But Let Them Measure Us By What They Will

The Galactico compound was tediously concealed on the outskirts of Madrid.

Just beyond it's base, was the city's only Maximum security prison,  _El Pozo,_ which Iker had corrupted years ago.

The entire force was eating from the palm of his hand, working exclusively for the Galacticos and supplying them with as many crooks, convicts and thugs as need be.

So when Leo and his men entered the main yard, they weren't surprised in the least to see a considerable amount of heavily tattooed men, armed with assault rifles quickly surround them.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Leo chirped, as a rather large man walked towards him. He spit on Leo's shoe.

"Hands up."

"Why?"

"You know why, filthy Blaugrana scum."

Leo smiled, infuriating the man even more.

"You know how this ends for you, right?" Leo goaded. "Iker uses you a couple more times, has you doing all the shit jobs that no one else wants. Statistics say you'll be dead by the end of the month, and if you some how manage to survive? It's just back to the cell block for you,  _hombre_."

The large man growled at Leo, arms shaking at his sides.

"Hands up."

"Loyalty means nothing nowadays. You of all people should know that."

"Hands. Up."

"For your sake, I hope your death is quick. I'd hate to see you suffer in the end."

"Put your god damn hands up!"

"Do you do the fucking in prison? Or do you prefer being taken like the bitch that you are?"

The large man snarled and pulled his rifle on Leo, pressing it against his chest.

His breathing was frantic.

"I could kill you, you know?"

Leo smirked at the man, pressing forward so the rifle pushed solidly into his skin.

"You could." He conceded. "But you won't."

"Leo, back off." Mascherano chastised. 

"You too, Victor." Someone said from behind Leo. He'd heard that voice before. It was strong and deep, but young and far too friendly. Nevertheless the large man bowed his head and begrudgingly walked away.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." The boy teased as he came to stand in front of Leo. His face was familiar.

"James, right?" Leo asked, the boy nodded.

"We've met before. Briefly ... Cristiano introduced us."

_Cristiano._  Leo wondered where he was ...

"I remember." Leo replied, extending his hand. "Good to see you again."

The boy blushed.

"Iker's had a meal prepared." He said, placing a hand on Leo's back to guide him towards the house.

"I'll have someone get your bags from the car."

"No need." Luis chimed in. "We'll be staying at a hotel not far from here. You understand."

The boy smiled, beckoning them inside. "Don't feel like sleeping with the enemy, eh? I can't say that I blame you."

~

Cristiano watched from the security cameras as James lead the Blaugrana men into the building. 

Leo looked good. He always did, but he also looked weary, although Cristiano could understand why.

They had worked together before. Twice, a few years prior to Andres being killed.

Cristiano couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

The first time was five years ago. 

They'd be sent to Seville to eliminate the head honcho of a newly formed organization. They weren't anything special, focusing their energy on arson's and petty thefts, but they annoyed Iker and Xavi enough to want them stomped out.

It was a routine hit, or so it should have been, had the mans wife not been home.

Cristiano had left Leo in charge of dealing with the woman as he disposed of the honcho's body, and when he'd returned to the house, he'd found the younger man burning a large fire in the backyard.

They gazed at each other over top of the blaze.

"What'd you do?" Cristiano had asked him.

Leo shook his head."You don't want to know."

It made him shiver.

"You didn't ..."

"I kill people, I don't sexually assault them." He spat, incredibly insulted.

"I know." Cristiano gulped audibly, relief washing over his features.

"Besides, I like men."

Leo watched Cristiano carefully, searching his face for any signs of disgust or revulsion, but the other man seemed at ease, eyes burning as wildly as the fire.

His voice, barely a whisper. "I know."

The second time they worked together was far more complicated.

They had ended up in a brawl with a gang from Paris, just outside of Valencia; Xavi's men had caught them plundering a safe house that belonged to the Blaugrana's. 

After taking out three men with nothing more than baseball bats - Xavi didn't want to risk the gun shots in the neighbourhood  - Leo had heard movement in the basement.

The kid couldn't have been older than sixteen and he was cowering behind the furnace.

"I won't say anything." He had begged.

Leo moved to grab the boy, but Cristiano stopped him.

"We don't need to."

"Cristiano, this isn't negotiable." He had said, firmly, shrugging Cristiano off.

"He's just a kid, Leo." And he knew he was pleading, but the kid looked terrified. He couldn't stomach this death on his conscious, but Leo wasn't budging.

"Go upstairs."

Cristiano gawked at him. "Fuck you. Just let him go."

Leo fixed him with a nasty look, bloody hands pointing towards the stairs.

"Go, Cris. I'll handle this, you clearly can't stomach it." And Cristiano knew he was challenging him, but he couldn't allow himself to be bested by the younger man.

"Fuck you." He repeated, as he took the bat out of Leo's hand and smashed it against the boys skull, knocking him unconscious.

Cristiano dropped the bat and made for the stairs, but he was caught by a hand on his wrist.

"Finish it." Leo demanded.

Cristiano tried to free himself from Leo's grip, but the younger man was surprisingly strong.

"He's out cold. Let's just go."

Leo groaned, yanking his hand off of Cristiano and picked up the baseball bat.

Cristiano lunged for him, but Leo was too fast. He grabbed Cristiano by the neck and shoved him away. Cristiano recovered quickly and threw himself at Leo. He dragged the younger man down to the floor and managed to wrench the bat out of his reach.

Leo flipped them over, digging Cristiano's back into the wooden stairs and straddled Cristiano's hips. He lifted Cristiano's arms over his head, effectively pining the older man down. They were panting madly.

Cristiano tried to buck Leo away, but the younger man held firm.

"Finish it." Leo snarled, again.

"Fuck you. You're such a piece of shit." Cristiano spat. His back was aching, the wood pressing into his skin had begun to splinter.

Leo laughed, grinding down on Cristiano's crotch as he dragged a hand down that solid chest. It made the older man gasp.

"Still so pretty." Leo mumbled mostly to himself. He could feel Cristiano coming to life under him. It made his skin burn.

"Please." Cristiano begged.

"Please what? Please don't kill the kid?" Leo asked, letting go of Cristiano's arms and cupping his face. 

They shifted so Cristiano could wrap his legs around Leo's waist, tangling his hands into his hair and tugging.

"Please." He repeated, thrusting up as Leo ground down.

"Please what?" Leo whispered against his ear. Cristiano moaned openly.

"Leo, please."

"Finish it. Finish it, Cris and I'll give you what you want." Leo promised, he ran a soothing hand under the older mans shirt. Cristiano shut his eyes and tipped his head to the side as Leo kissed and licked and nipped down his neck. He sucked gently, making the skin flush pink.

"I - I can't." He admitted. "Leo I can't."

They sought out each others mouths and kissed. Leo nipping at Cristiano bottom lip as he lapped into his mouth languidly. He gently untangled Cristiano's hands from his hair and stood up, casting a regretful look down at the older man.

Leo turned his back and picked up the baseball bat.

"Then I can't either."

Cristiano watched, overheated and heartbroken, as the kids skull was cracked wide open.

He wondered how he let this get so out of hand.

~

"I'm happy Xavi came around." Iker said to Leo. 

He was seated beside the Galactico boss at the dinner table. Cristiano was across from him.

"I am too." He lied, plastering an overzealous smile on his face. He glanced up at Cristiano who was picking idly at his food. "It's about time we all started working together again."

Iker agreed. "We see off those fucking Rojiblancos and I can almost assure you peace on earth." 

Leo laughed, as did everyone else at the table.

"I'm sending you and Cristiano to run surveillance tomorrow. We'll see what you find and then we'll go from there." Iker stated. Leo nodded in agreement.

He could sense Cristiano's eyes on him, could feel the anger and wonder and ridicule penetrate his skin, because they were all the things he felt as well.

He was about to spend the next twenty for hours alone with the man that made his heart beat wildly.

Mascherano was right, he may not make it out of this alive.

~

"Tell Juanfran I'll be snooping around his base tomorrow. His men are not to engage with us, make sure that is clear."

They were on their way to the hotel, bellies full and eyelids heavy. The other three men had passed out in the car, but Leo had to make sure he touched-base with Xavi.

"Are you alright?" His boss asked.

"Fine." Leo mumbled, startled slightly at the change of topic. "Tired ... I just want to get this over with."

Xavi understood. "We have no choice but to play by Ikers rules, I'm afraid."

"I know." Leo sighed. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Xavi chuckled softly into the phone. "You've always been so restless."

And Leo couldn't disagree.

"Patience, my boy, patience. It will all be over soon."

 

 


	5. Such Comfort As Do Lusty Young Men Feel

The sun wouldn't be rising for another few hours and Iker wasn't expecting them until later in the day.

Leo walked hastily towards the lake, towards the man seated on the park bench that was silhouetted by the streetlight.

He was as frigid as ever, even more so when Leo settled down next to him, but this much he expected.

"You're late." He scolded. Leo rolled his eyes in the darkness.

"My apologies. I had a rough night."

"Oh? Losing sleep already I see. And you're sure you can handle this?"

Leo could kill the man. Right here, right now and no one would know. He could snap his neck and throw his body in the lake before anyone could bat an eyelid, but if he ever wanted to lead the Blaugrana, he knew he needed to learn to keep his head.

"Jet-lag." He said, and that seemed to do it, as the man quickly changed the subject.

"My men took 70 kilograms of cocaine from Iker's main factory yesterday while you were ... schmoozing." He ridiculed. "The building you'll be surveying this afternoon is housing about 50 of those kilograms. As much as I'd love to keep it all, I'll make sure it's easy to find, but the rest I'll keep hidden until a later day. That will buy us some time. You'll spend the night looking for that extra 20 kilos and my men will pull Sergio from the house."

Leo nodded.

"My men will meet you at our safe house. I'll have the address sent to Arda and then Ramos is your problem. We were never there."

"Of course." Leo agreed. "Is there anything else?"

The man stood up, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"No. Nothing else, I just hope you know what you're doing."

He turned away, walking back towards the city.

Leo called out to him.

"Juanfran?"

He turned around, puffing a haze of smoke across his homely face.

"This city will be yours soon."

He blinked at Leo, irritation lining his voice. "And?"

"And nothing." Leo shrugged, eyes locking with the mans.

He echoed his words back to him.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

~

Iker had insisted on a big breakfast.

"You have a long day ahead of you." He chirped, slapping Leo on the back.

He was seated next to James this time, which Leo didn't mind. The boy was sweet. Too sweet almost, but he had a good heart.

Leo watched as Iker fed Sergio pieces of fruit from his plate. Sergio licked eagerly at his sticky fingers and they never looked away from each other.

Iker's hand never left the nape of Sergio's neck either. He whispered sweet nothings into his lovers ear and Sergio buried his face into his chest and while the older man held him lovingly.

It was sickening really, but Leo found himself wondering what a love like that felt like ...

Cristiano was at the other end of the table, chatting with Javier. Leo watched them curiously.

Wantonly.

He hadn't noticed he was staring until James gently nudged him.

"He talks about you sometimes." He said, smiling brightly and nodding towards Cristiano.

"Yeah?" Leo knew he was blushing.

"Mhmm." James continued. "He refers to you as the absolute, number one pain in his ass."

They both chuckled.

"I've heard that one before."

Leo couldn't help smiling at the boy.

"He doesn't understand you." James pressed on. "But ... but I think he wants to."

Leo held his breath.

"You confuse him and it pisses him off so much."

"It's complicated." Leo admitted to the boy. "I mean it's not - we're not, I -"

"I know." James inferred, that smile never leaving his face.

Leo sighed. "Maybe in another life ..." 

He suddenly felt sick and quickly excused himself from the table. James put a comforting hand on his arm, in an attempt to will Leo to understand him without saying anything at all.

_Why not this life? Why not now?_

~

Cristiano was waiting, but Leo gave nothing. 

There were no snarky remarks.

No inappropriate bouts of sass.

No taming of ferocious pride.

Nothing.

Instead, he sat behind the wheel of their SUV in complete silence, because Leo wasn't talking at all.

It was exasperating, to have the man so close, yet so far.They couldn't put two words together to get a conversation going, and Cristiano heavily considered pulling his gun on Leo. That, at least, would pull some sort of reaction from him.

Surveillance was boring enough as it is.

"What's wrong with you?" He finally snapped after thirty minutes of dead air between them.

Leo was staring out the window and didn't bother turning his head when he spoke.

"Just thinking." He responded, running a hand through his hair.

Cristiano huffed. "About?"

"You."

And suddenly, the silence didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"I'm sorry I pushed you that time ... to kill that boy. I shouldn't have done that."

Cristiano closed his eyes.

He had wondered, many times, if he and Leo would ever talk about that night.

"We had an assignment." Cristiano said softly. "It had to be done."

"I know." And finally, Leo turned to face him. "But I put you in a shitty position. You were vulnerable and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry."

Cristiano wanted to laugh, wanted to shake the younger man for being so confounding.

"Is this your way of telling me you regret it?" He spat.

"I - I don't know -"

"Because if it is? Just save your fucking breath. I'm not interested, alright?"

"Cristiano ..."

"No, fuck you!" And he didn't mean to shout, didn't mean to make Leo wince but he didn't want to play this game. Not again.

Not anymore.

"I let myself be vulnerable. I let myself be in that position because I trusted you." He snarled. "I - I, fuck Leo. I still trust you, but you made me choose. You made me choose and I couldn't I just - I couldn't -"

"Shh, hey." Leo slid closer to him, cupping his face with one hand. "It's okay."

Cristiano melted into the touch.

"No. It's not. How am I supposed to lead these men someday if I can't do what's necessary."

Leo rubbed soothing circles against the older mans skin. "You don't have to be an animal to be a good leader." He challenged. "You don't want to be like me, Cris. You don't need to be."

"I want to though." Cristiano pleaded. He was pulling Leo forward by his shirt. "I want - I -"

Leo pressed their foreheads together. "I know."

Cristiano breathed out. "Show me."

Leo kissed him on the nose, then on each eyelid and once under his chin before molding their mouths together. Cristiano moaned into Leo's mouth, pushing himself flush against the younger mans chest.

"Your'e not an animal." Leo whispered against his lips. "You're a good man. A good boy. My good boy."

Cristiano was panting wildly, he hid his face in the younger man's neck.

"Leo ..."

~

"70 kilos?! Holy shit!" Marcelo gasped.

Leo and Cristiano had returned from surveillance only moments before with the news, Leo played dumb.

"Iker I told you those thugs working the front gate couldn't be trusted." Pepe snarled.

"But 70 fucking kilos?!" Marcelo repeated. "Fuck!"

"We can't afford to lose that much." Cristiano concurred. "We have to get it back."

"I know we do." Iker sighed. "You tracked their movement? When is it safe?"

"Tomorrow night." Leo chimed in. "There's a forty five minute dark period when they move product with heavy security. Everyone goes expect two. I'm sure we can handle two."

"We can." Iker agreed. "But I'm not taking any chances. Juanfran is the biggest piece of shit I know."

Everyone agreed. 

"Cris, Pepe, Marcelo, James. The four of you and myself will hit up their base with Leo and his men tomorrow night."

"What about me?" Sergio asked.

"You're staying here with Karim." Iker said sternly.

Sergio looked to have something more to say, but bit his tongue. "Fine."

Leo shared a look with Javier.

"Get your rest." Iker spoke, taking Sergio's hand and leading him a way.

"And say a prayer, if you can the courage."

~

"Back to the hotel?" Cristiano asked.

Leo was in the parking lot alone, but his men weren't far behind.

"Come here." He whispered, and Cristiano found himself being pulled forward by the lull of his voice.

Leo held him close.

"What you said to me. In Barcelona." Cristiano whispered. "When I asked you what we'd do if there had been men hiding in the alleyway. Do you remember what you said?"

Leo nodded. "That we'd die."

Cristiano ran his hands through Leo's hair.

"And tomorrow? If something happens? Something goes wrong? What then?"

It felt like Leo's heart was being ripped to shreds. His soul ached to tell Cristiano the truth. To come clean and to beg the older man for forgiveness.

Maybe James was right? Maybe there still was time for them now? Maybe there really was a way?

Leo gripped Cristiano tight.

He couldn't let Xavi down. He wouldn't.

"Then we die." Leo admitted. "But we die together."


	6. Wisely And Slow; They Stumble That Run Fast

"Stay close to me. If at any point it gets out of hand, you get the hell out here. Understand?"

James rolled his eyes. "You know I've done this before, right?"

Cristiano glared at the boy. "I know, but you're young and you're stupid and -"

"Hey!"

"Well it's true! And it's easy to make mistakes under pressure, James."

"I think he'll be alright." Leo chimed in, smirking at Cristiano. The older man just waved him off.

"Regardless of what the Blaugrana thinks." He continued. "You stay put, yes?"

"Yes, Cris, yes." James responded, annoyed but appreciative. 

Since his arrival in Madrid, Cristiano had always made sure he was taken care of.

It made him feel wanted. Welcomed.

"Three minutes out." Iker said.

They all fell silent after that.

~

The Rojiblanco base was eerily quiet.

Juanfran had told Leo the two men who'd be guarding the compound were rookies from Getafe and knew nothing of their arrangement. He made it clear that both were 'remarkably expendable', meaning if they were to die, it would be no skin off his back.

They meant nothing.

Pepe used wire cutters to pierce through the chainlink fence. One by one they entered the base.

Leo quickly ran off, scoping out where the men were located, and Cristiano watched as Iker pulled James aside and whispered something into his ear. He nodded once before heading towards the cars.

Cristiano glared at Iker.

"I'm sending him back." He clarified. "He doesn't need to be here, I thought you'd be happy about that?"

Cristiano didn't get a chance to answer before Leo was back.

He had blood on his face and a knife in his hand.

"That was quick." Marcelo said, impressed.

Leo shrugged. "Two men with little to no combat training. It's not that impressive if you think about it."

~

They found the drugs easily enough.

Juanfran had made mention to Leo of where they'd be, but he let Iker and his men wander around for a while. He had to make it believable.

"Fifteen minutes." Luis said, as they loaded pouch after pouch of cocaine into the back of the car.

Leo's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Jaunfran.

_"My men have Sergio. Meet them at the safehouse."_

He glanced over at Javier, the older man understood.

"Alright that's about fifty kilos, we don't have time to look for the rest." Cristiano said. "Not tonight anyway."

Leo quickly deleted the message.

"No this will do." Iker agreed. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"We're staying." Leo announced. "My men and I. Xavi wants us to check for ecstasy pills. Someone raided the hideaway in the Old Town a few months ago. You never know, it could have been them."

Iker eyed him carefully.

"He says to call him if you don't believe me."

"No no." Iker said. "That's fine, but you only have ten minutes."

"We'll be alright." Arda spoke up. "Besides, still less of a chance they the kill us than you."

Iker couldn't argue with that.

"If I don't hear from you in an hour, I'll presume you dead." He stated.

"You'll hear from us." Leo assured. "One hour."

Iker nodded at the Blaugrana men. "One hour."

He could feel Cristiano's eyes on him.

Leo quickly turned away and walked back towards the base.

Not five minutes later, his phone sounded again. It was Cristiano.

_"What the fuck are you doing, Leo?"_

_"Xavi's orders."_ He typed back.  _"See you in an hour :)"_

_~_

They watched as Iker and his men drove away before walking to the far end of the compound. A car had been hidden by Juanfran in an unused building.

They drove to the safehouse.

~

Juanfran's men met them outside of a rundown bungalow. 

"He's all yours." They said, before handing Leo a lighter and a container of gasoline. "Burn it to the ground when you're done."

Leo turned to Luis, Javier and Arda. "Stand watch." And went inside, gun hanging loosely in his right hand.

He was bound to a chair in the middle of the living room. A brown sack covered his head, but from what Leo could see, he'd been roughed up. Badly.

His shoulder was dislocated and his wrists were bleeding from the chafing of the rope. He'd pissed himself as well.

Leo needed to get this over with.

He aimed the gun at the mans chest, directly over his heart.

"Nothing personal." He whispered into the silence, and Leo swore he saw Sergio react to his voice before he fired the gun five, six. seven times ...

~

"Why the hell would Xavi have them out there now?" Cristiano grumbled. 

"Convenience, most likely."

Iker didn't seem bothered by the situation. He was rummaging through papers on his desk. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They know what they're doing."

The door to Iker's office swung open.

"Back already?" 

Iker smiled. "Back already, my love."

He pulled Sergio into a hug.

"Where's James." Cristiano asked.

Sergio snorted. "Very funny."

Cristiano didn't laugh. "Sergio, where the fuck is James?"

"How the fuck should I know." Sergio snapped back. "Was he not with you?"

Cristiano's heart rate picked up, a sick sort of anguish washed over him. 

"I sent him back. He should have been here." Iker said, confused.

Cristiano called James phone. "It's going straight to voicemail. Fuck!" He turned to look at Sergio.

"You're sure he wasn't here?"

"I'm sure." Sergio spoke, uneasily. "I never saw him."

~

"It's done." Leo said, exiting the bungalow. "Light it up."

"You got it, boss." Luis teased. He and Arda began pouring the gasoline around the house.

"You okay?" Javier asked him.

"Fine." He said, truthfully. "Tired. Need a drink."

Javier chuckled, slapping him on the back. "Don't we all."

His phone rang in his pocket, but he ignored it.

It rang again almost immediately so he glanced down to see who was calling.

This time, he answered the phone.

"Cris. You okay?"

"We can't find James." He blurted out.

"What? He was with us the whole ni -"

"No he wasn't." Cristiano snapped. "Iker sent him back when you ran off to kill those men."

"He - he went back to the house?"

"He was supposed to." Cristiano groaned. He sounded desperate. "But Sergio said he never came back."

Leo froze.

"S - Sergio?"

"Yeah ... Fuck Leo if something's happened to him ..."

"I'm sure." Leo cut in, pushing past Luis and Arda to get inside the house. He came to a stop in front of the dead body slumped on the chair. Placing a hand against the sack on the mans head, he slowly pulled it off.

Leo wanted to throw up, his voice was hoarse when he spoke again.

"I'm sure he's just fine."

~

_Earlier That Night_

James droves back to the compound blasting the radio like he usually did.

It calmed him down and cleared his head, as much as it drove the other man crazy.

Deep down he knew they didn't mind. Every once and a while they needed to have fun too.

He pulled into the parking lot, but sat in the car for a while. They were playing some of his favorite songs. He hummed along.

He pressed back against the headrest and closed his eyes ...

But his peace only last so long before the driver side door was ripped open and a bag was placed over his head.

He was yanked into the backseat as he kicked and thrashed as hard he could, the bag was muffling his screams. He tried to smash the window with his foot, tried to wiggle his way towards the door, but a strong blow to the back of the head sent him into slipping into darkness.

When he woke, his face ached and his muscles were sore. He was bound to ... something, but he still couldn't see. He could hear men mumbling, but he was too dazed to make out what they were saying. He fought to stay awake. He didn't want to die like this.

He heard footsteps coming closer. They stopped just in front of him and the beating of his heart was uncommonly painful against his broken ribs, lacerated skin.

The man spoke and James was sure he knew his voice.

He felt the bullets pierce his skin.

It made him numb, they took the pain away.


	7. Where Are The Vile Beginners Of This Fray

"Fuck." Leo whispered into the silence.

He ran a shaking hand down his face. "Fuck!"

"Leo?" Javier called out as he entered the living room, he recognized James slumped frame straight away.

"Jesus Christ ... Jesus Chri - Leo? How? I don't underst - "

"I never checked." He spoke. There was panic laced within his words. "I - I should have - I -"

"We need to burn this place down. Now." Javier said. He grabbed Leo by the arm, but the younger man shrugged him off.

"No. No Masche I can't leave him here."

"For fucks sake, Leo! You don't have a choice!"

Leo looked over at Masche, pleadingly. He had never experienced anything like this before. Guilt. Fear. Regret. Revulsion. He felt like turning the gun on himself, hoping, in an almost sadistic way that his sacrifice would bring James back, but not even for the boys sake. No.

For Cristiano.

What would he tell Cristiano? The truth?

That Xavi had sent him to Madrid to initiate the down fall of the Galacticos? That he planned on murdering his boss' lover and never looking back afterwards?

"Leo?" Javier's voice snapped him back to reality. "Leo, what do you want to do?"

He stared at the dead boy, body pale and stiff. Eyes open wide as if they could see Leo standing there.

He keeled over and threw up on the floor.

Leo wiped his face. "I have to bury him."

"Leo ..."

"I have to Masche. I can't just set the fucking kid on fire!"

"I've watched you cut a mans tongue out and leave him for dead without a second fucking thought. What's different this time, Leo? Huh? Why is the one special?"

"HE WASN'T MY HIT!" Leo wailed. "HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOT LIKE THIS, NOT BECAUSE OF ME!" He backed himself up so he could lean against the wall, he didn't trust his body to keep him upright.

They fell into an awkward silence and until Leo spoke again.

"I'll drop you and the boys back at the base. Make up an excuse for me, I don't care what it is, just by me some time. Can you do that?" Leo asked. "Will you do that for me, Masche?"

Javier sighed, pulling Leo away from the wall with a tight grip on his shoulder. He looked him over, wondering when the boy he met all those years ago, had become the cold, relentless man in front of him.

It made his heart ache.

Leo never stood a chance.

"Okay, Leo. Okay."

~

"I'm taking you didn't find what you were looking for?" Iker stated, as Luis and Arda made there way into his office.

"Nah." Arda said, calmly, watching as Javier entered the room. "Wishful thinking I guess, must have been some punks back in Barcelona."

"Where's Leo?" Cristiano asked, looking out the window. He could see the younger man sitting in his car. He looked weary.

"Oh, well, you know how he is." Luis spoke quickly, glancing over at his compatriots. "Xavi always has something for him to check up on."

Javier cleared his throat. "You hear from James, yet?"

"No." Iker sighed. "I just hope he calls."

"I'm sure he will." Javier reassured.

Cristiano's brows furrowed as he watched Leo punch the dashboard and pull at his hair. He reversed out of the parking lot and made his way witlessly out of the compound.

Something wasn't right.

Cristiano turned to Iker, nodding his head once. "I'll be right back."

He grabbed the keys to his car and ran out the door.

~

Cristiano had been driving around for hours.

The road to and from the compound was surrounded by nothing but peaks and valleys. There was nowhere to go, so where was Leo hiding?

He wasn't answering his phone and Cristiano was about to give up when, a dim light caught his eyes near the side of the road. 

Cristiano pulled over, and out in the distance of the hills, he could see what appeared to be a car with it's high beams on. Cristiano pulled out his gun and walked towards the light.

He underestimated how far away the car actually was, it felt like he'd been walking for at least forty five minutes before he was standing just a few feet away from it.

There was someone moving on the other side of the car. They were panting and grunting.

Cristiano crouched down and slowly crept around the front of the car, careful not to make any noise.

~

His biceps were screaming at him to stop, but Leo kept digging.

His head was spinning, he needed to lay down, but Leo kept digging.

He never noticed the other man, creeping up behind him. Not until the barrel of his gun was pressed up against the side of his neck with trembling hands.

"You didn't." He heard Cristiano sob. "You didn't. Leo, please tell me you didn't."

~

James was lying in the dirt at his feet. Leo was dripping with sweat and his eyes wouldn't focus. They just kept skipping back and forth between Cristiano and the grave he was digging.

He made to move, but Cristiano pressed the gun harder into his neck.

"Why?" He asked, voiced trembling.

He hated that he sounded so weak.

"It was a mistake." Leo said calmly. "I made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Cristiano forced Leo to his knees. "A fucking mistake, Leo?!"

"Yes." He whispered. He was too placid, it was unnerving. "I'm sorry Cristiano."

"You're fucking sorry!? For what, for killing James or because you fucking got caught? Is this why Xavi sent you here?"

"No." Leo lied.

"Then why?!" Cristiano screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Why, Leo? Just tell me why?"

Leo peered up at him from knees, an imploring look in his eyes. "Just kill me."

"Wha - what?"

"Do it." Leo pleaded. "Kill me, Cris. I'm so sorry."

He latched onto Cristiano's legs, burying his face into the older mans thighs. "I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me why?" Cristiano begged, but Leo shook his head.

"Why are you like this?" The older man spoke, falling to his knees in front of Leo. "Why do you do this to me? You killed him Leo. I should kill you, I should - I -"

"I know." Leo said, cupping Cristiano's face. "It's okay, I get it Cris. I really do."

"Leo." He pleaded, throwing the gun off to the side. "You still don't get it." And Cristiano kissed him.

He pushed his tongue into Leo's mouth, breaking the other man down.

"Just tell me why?" He begged, diving back in for more.

Leo was clinging to him, moaning into his mouth.

"Please Leo, please?"

Leo pushed Cristiano backwards so he was sprawled out on his back. He knelt between the older mans thighs, tugging his jeans and underwear down his shapely legs. Cristiano pulled his shirt over his head as Leo striped out of his own clothes. He leaned over him, slotting their mouths back together as they ground their cocks in unison.

"Please." Cristiano moaned, pulling at Leo's hair. "Tell me, baby. Tell me why?"

Leo spit into his hand and smeared the saliva over his cock. He pushed Cristiano's legs back and lined himself up, pressing lightly against the older mans tight hole.

Cristiano was shaking, his body wracked with heaving sobs and anticipation. He put a hand on Leo's chest.

"Please, baby."

Leo swallowed thickly.

"You need to know." He said, softly. "That no matter what happens, no matter how much I fuck up ... I would never hurt you." He stroked Cristiano's face. "I would never hurt you, Cris."

He pushed in slowly, watching the older man carefully as he slowly opened up for him. Leo wiped the tears from his face, kissing his nose, his cheeks, his chest.

Cristiano clung to him, whimpering against his neck.

"In no situation do you ever die first." Leo continued, thrusting gently into the older man. 

Cristiano was moaning openly, eyes locked with Leo's as he rocked his hips up to deepen their movements.

"I'd do anything to keep you alive. Anything." He groaned into Cristiano's ear.

"You'd kill for me." Cristiano asked, leaning up for a kiss. 

"I would." And Leo didn't hesitate.

"Did you?" Cristiano's eyes swelled with tears. He glanced over at James body as Leo hit his prostate, making him moan wantonly. "Did you kill for me?"

Leo didn't know how to answer him, so he kissed Cristiano deeply. Biting his lip and sucking his tongue into his mouth. He pushed the older mans hips down and lifted up so he could pound into him wildly. Cristiano threw his head back and scratched his way down Leo's chest.

He didn't want to do this anymore, didn't want to do what Xavi had sent him here to complete. He wanted to pick Cristiano up and run away with him. As far away as they could get in hopes of no one ever finding them again. 

"I'd do anything for you." He said again, nuzzling at Cristiano's neck. He knew something had to change. "Anything."

At least this time he was telling the truth.

~

"It's done." Juanfran said. "It all went very well, if I do say so myself."

"Good." Iker responded. "I'm glad."

Juanfran laughed.

"Killing one of your own for the greater good of Madrid? You're a piece of shit, Iker."

"Thank you." Iker drawled. "But that isn't anything I don't already know."


	8. Not Body’s Death, But Body’s Banishment

They stayed out in the valley until sunrise. 

At some point during the night, they took shelter in Leo's car. He settled Cristiano in the back seat and made love to him again. It was unhurried, and full of the emotions that Leo couldn't let himself say out loud. 

He buried James while the older man slept.

The boy didn't deserve this. Not now, and especially not by Leo's hand. He was an innocent. Just a kid simply trying to survive in a world that was offering him nothing. Apart of him wondered if Cristiano would have made James his successor later on? He would have been a good leader, but his kindness would have gotten him killed. In the long run, Leo probably did him a favor. 

He called Xavi.

"What happened? Why haven't I heard from you?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Leo lifted his face towards the warmth of the sun and closed his eyes. "We've been played, Xavier."

There was a long silence until Xavi spoke again. "I see."

"I don't know what to do." He mumbled into the phone. "What do I do?"

"You finish it." Xavi growled.

"Wha - what?"

"God dammit, Leo you finish what you started and then you come home!"

"Home." Leo whispered, turning around to gaze at Cristiano, still fast asleep.

"Yes, home." He repeated. "Kill Ramos and come home."

"Okay." Leo murmured, he watched as the older man's eyelids fluttered open. "You're right. It's time to go home."

~

"Where are they?" Iker asked, striding down the hallway.

"In the garage, something about a flat tire." Pepe said, walking closely behind.

Iker nodded. "Get the boys and meet me down there in 10 minutes."

"Were doing this now?"

"Right now." Iker responded. "No guns though, we do this quietly."

~

"I'm taking you to Fiji. You'll like it there." Leo mused, running his hands down Cristiano's chest. He was pressed against the window, the older man resting between his legs as they stubbornly ignored the calling of the day. 

"You planning on whisking me away?" Cristiano teased, running deft fingers along Leo's alarm.

"If you'll let me." Leo answered honestly.

Cristiano looked up at him. "I'd let you."

He smiled, leaning up for a kiss and Leo felt this heart constrict. "Good."

Cristiano turned in his arms until he was straddling the younger man. "I'd let you, but you have to tell me. You have to tell me why?"

Leo inhaled sharply, stroking the older man's thighs. "Baby. Come on, you know why."

"No." Cristiano spat. "I don't." And Leo could see those tears, trying very hard not to fall again. "You liked James, I don't fucking understand wh -"

"He wasn't my hit." Leo interrupted.

He couldn't keep this from Cristiano, didn't want to if he was being honest with himself.

"I - I was sent here to kill Sergio, but something went wrong."

Cristiano nodded. "Be - because of Andres."

"Yeah." Leo sighed, pressing the older man close. "I guess Xavi felt like he'd be righting a wrong. Iker never told him the truth about that night."

"What about Gareth? Did you -"

"I killed him, but he was just a hit to get the ball rolling."

"He was my friend. Leo." Cristiano groused.

"And Andres was mine."

"So what?" Cristiano said angrily. "You thought killing a whole bunch of us would solve all this shit?"

"Cris."

"No Leo I -" He removed himself from the younger man and leaned back against the opposing door. "This isn't okay."

Leo smiled at him sadly. "When has it ever been?"

Cristiano didn't know what to say.

"Xavi had a deal with Juanfran. The cocaine was a setup. A way to get Iker out of the compound because Xavi knew he'd leave Sergio behind. I didn't know he sent James back. I never noticed. His men must have thou -" And something clicked in Leo's brain, like a piece of a puzzle that'd been missing for ages.

He looked over at Cristiano, wide-eyed.

"What Leo?"

"They took James on purpose."

"What?"

"They knew who James was. You all live in the same fucking city, there's no way they could've mistaken him for Sergio. They wanted this to happen."

Cristiano mulled that, and Leo recognition the realization spreading across his face.

"But - but that would mean -"

"Iker knew he was going to die."

Cristiano swallowed audibly. "He's been talking about working with Juanfran. He's sick of the civil wars but there's so much hatred between them I never thought - I didn't think - fuck!"

"They want to eliminate Xavi." Leo cut in." Iker knew he'd come after him eventually for Andres. He's been planning this for a long fucking time."

Cristiano froze. "Your men. Leo your men, where are they?"

"At the compound." Leo stuttered. "Oh my God ..."

~

Javier watched as Arda and Luis had their necks sliced upon.

He watched as his friends bled out to death on the concrete floor.

He watched as the Galactico men brought there machetes down on their lifeless bodies.

Javier watched it all, helplessly. 

"You, know If I had to guess." Iker speculated. "I'd guess that you were against Xavi's plan from the very beginning. You we're always the sensible one, Masche."

Javier grunted. "Clearly not that sensible. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Iker laughed. "This is true."

Pepe and Karim hauled Javier across the floor, dropping him onto his knees. Iker grabbed him by the jaw roughly. "You fucking Blaugrana's have been a pain in my side since the very beginning. I've had enough." He growled

Javier smirked at him. "No surprises there. You always were a weak bastard."

Iker slapped him across the face as Pepe lay his machete, impatiently across his neck. "Any last words?"

"For you none." Javier said, evenly. "But for my people, Visca Barca!" he shouted "I visca Catalu -" 

He choked on his own blood, as he collapsed to the floor.


	9. See, What A Scourge Is Laid Upon Your Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Flashback :)

_"You should take someone with you." Xavi insisted. "I'll wake the boys up, they won't mind."_

_"I'll be fine, my love." Andres reassured, pressing a gentle kiss to Xavi's cheek. "This won't take long. I'll be back before you know it."_

~

"Leo, stop! You're not thinking this through!" Cristiano bellowed. He slammed the younger man against the driver side door, pinning him back with his weight.

"Let me go, Cris."

"No."

"Cristiano you need to let me go." He pleaded.

"I can't do that." The older man whimpered as he ran a trembling hand through Leo's hair. "Don't do this Leo. Don't do this to me."

~

_The Blaugrana compound in the south end of Barcelona, was only used every five to six months. It housed top-priority international parcels that were strategically shipped out every seven to twelve days, lessening the possibility of anyone being caught by the feds and their assumption of 'suspicious activity'. The last of the parcels went out a month ago and Xavi wasn't expecting any new shipments for a good six weeks. The only stock in the compound that housed any value, was the boss' personal stash of LSD. He sold it exclusively to night clubs in the city._

_Andres had told him many times to move his commodities somewhere else, but Xavi never listened. He never listened to anyone. So it was no surprise to Andres when he found all 60, 000 doses of his lovers personal product completely cleaned off the shelves._

_A light was on in the back room and he could hear men talking._

_They sounded familiar._

_"God, Sergio. I hope you know what you're doing." Andres knew that voice._

_Gareth, Iker's newest employee._

_"Iker's been wanting to sell this for months." Sergio griped. "He just doesn't want to pay Xavi for it. This shit costs a fucking fortune, if we take it without anyone knowing everything will be fine."_

_Andres had known Sergio since he was a boy. Back when he was made out of the purest Andalusian sun. He watched the gypsy grow up as clumsily as anyone would expect, adjusting to life in the Capital, but Sergio had always had Iker. And everyone knew it._

_"We need to get out of here." Gareth spoke, nodding towards the exit._

_Both men moved towards the door, but they froze in place when Andres stepped out of the shadows._

~

"You go back to the compound and you're a dean man." Cristiano argued. He snatched the keys away from Leo and shoved them into his pocket. "They'll kill you on sight."

"Baby, what choice do I have?" Leo asked, softly. "My men are defenseless. I have to try."

"No, you don't." Cristiano growled, pushing against the younger man's chest. "Fuck, Leo, let's be reasonable for a minute. They're most likely dead and I'm sorry about that but I - I mean let's - let's just go, baby. Let's get out of here. They won't find us. They won't know."

Cristiano's eyes were frantic, darting back and forth between Leo's face and the car behind them. It killed Leo to see him so distressed, but he had to go. He had to.

He smiled at the older man. "Fiji, yeah?"

Cristiano beamed at him. "Yeah. Yes! Let's go. Let's go right now." He tugged on the younger man's hand, pulling him away from the car.

Leo kissed Cristiano's palm and nuzzled into his soft skin. "We will baby, I promise. But first I have to try."

~

_"Sergio I - what's going on?" Andres asked. There was uneasiness lingering in the air and a foul feeling that he couldn't shake. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"You're unarmed." Sergio observed. "Why is that?"_

_Andres shrugged, never looking away from the Galactico. "Nine times out of ten, it's just a bunch of kids running around. I'm not about to shoot a kid ... does Iker know you're here?"_

_Sergio pulled a knife from inside of this pocket, watching as Andres shifted nervously from foot to foot. He let the blade dangle at his side. "I'm doing this for Iker. I have to, you understand."_

_"No." Andres refuted. "I don't."_

~

"Fuck, Leo. Please don't do this!" Cristiano screamed as Leo climbed into the drivers seat. The older man was yanking at his hair, frantically. He pulled on the locked door and smacked the window, but Leo ignored him, revving up the engine.

"Leo! Please!" 

The younger man rolled down the window, smiling sadly at Cristiano. "Hey." Leo said pointedly. "Fiji, baby. I promise. I promise, Cris. I love you."

Cristiano watched as Leo sped towards the winding road leading back to the compound. A sick feeling washed over him, almost as if the pain of loving the other man was already starting to kill him. In a lot of ways, it felt like they were already dead and he knew he couldn't stand by and watch the events of the day unfold. Risking his life for Leo, in a base full of Galatico's was a definitive suicide mission.

"I love you too, baby." Cristiano whispered into silence. 

He had to go back though, there was no other way.

~

_"Sergio." Gareth warned. "This isn't worth it. Let's just go while we still can."_

_"He's right." Andres concurred. "You leave now and no one will ever have to know about this."_

_The bitter laugh that Sergio expended, made a shiver run down Andres' spine._

_"He needs to know." Sergio panted out. His eyes were unfocused. "He needs to know what I'm willing to do for him."_

_Without any warning, Sergio stepped forward and jabbed the knife into Andres' belly._

_"Ramos, what the fuck!?" Gareth hollered, frozen with fear. He watched as Sergio twisted the knife, still deep in the Blaugrana mans belly, and dragged it upwards splitting his stomach wide open._

_"Iker needs to know." Sergio chirped. He was aroused by the blood, it made him feel powerful. Giddy almost. "Iker will be pleased. He'll be so pleased."_

_Gareth had to look away as Andres stumbled backwards. He was attempting to hold his stomach together, but it was no use, he'd already lost too much blood. He fell to his knees and glanced up the Andalusian boy he'd once known so well._

_"Call Iker." Sergio said to Gareth. "Tell him what I did."_

_~_

Leo pulled into the garage unnoticed, the smell of rotting flesh emanating heavily in the vacant space. He found his men straight away, all three of there lifeless bodies left to decay on the cement floor. Javier's frigid eyes were on him, even in death. They bore into Leo's soul, as if they were telling him to finish this once and for all. _  
_

He punched the wall. This wasn't the time to cry, but the overwhelming amount of guilt Leo felt - for Masche, for Luis, for Arda ... for James - was eating him alive.

He felt the first bullet rattle around carelessly against his rib cage. He was too caught up in his own mind to register any of the pain, but he was fast enough to get off a few shots before ducking behind the car.

"Fuck! You son of a bitch!" Pepe cursed. Leo could see him in the side view mirror bent over Karim's body. Leo had struck him in the face with two shots, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Stop hiding, you piece of shit!" Pepe spat. "Stop hiding and fight me like a fucking man!"

Leo watched from the mirror as Pepe spun around, attempting to pinpoint his location. He walked towards the trunk of the car and Leo took the opportunity to blast another shot in the Galactico man's direction.

Pepe lumbered backwards, shielding his face from the impact of the hit, but the gun jammed at the last moment. Pepe launched himself forward, knocking Leo to the ground and struck him in the face over and over again until Leo's mouth was full of blood. He pistol whipped Pepe, disorienting the other man momentarily, but it was enough for Leo to flip their positions and wrap his hands around the Portuguese man's neck, squeezing.

Pepe gasped as Leo tightened his grip and bent down to spit bloody saliva onto the Galactico man's face. He pressed his thumbs down savagely against his wind pipe.

"Fuck. You." Pepe snarled, legs kicking out wildly under Leo.

Leo watched as the heat and anger slowly left the other man eyes, before grasping his head and breaking the man's neck in one swift motion.

~

_"He's dead, Iker!" Sergio exclaimed ecstatically over the phone. "You didn't think I had it in me, but I do Iker. I do!"_

_"My God, Sergio. What have you done?" Iker asked, furiously. "Do you have any idea what kind of problems you've just caused?"_

_"But Iker I -"_

_"It doesn't work like this!" Iker snapped. "You don't decide who gets to die, that will never be your call."_

_"Iker."_

_"No, Sergio! Enough!" He was breathing harshly, his voice trembling with rage. "You clean up your mess and you get the hell out of there. You're lucky I love you as much as I do or I'd have Gareth put that knife through your heart!"_

_Sergio nodded wordlessly. Shock and hurt and anger flashing across his bloody and sleep-deprived face._

_"Oh and Sergio?" Iker said ,spite present in his tone. "If you think this little stunt of yours is going to change my mind about who my successor is, you thought very fucking wrong."_

_Sergio stared at Andres' limp, gaping body._

_He felt numb all over._

_"Yes, Iker. Of course, whatever you say."_

_~_

Leo was exhausted.

His face flaming in agony as he threw up on the concrete floor.

The smell of blood was potent and it made Leo dry heave, his chapped lips ripping open as he keeled. 

He felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against the back of his head.

"Look at the mess you made." Iker taunted. Juanfran stood beside him as Sergio kept the gone resting at the base of Leo's skull.

Iker tutted at the Blaugrana man. "This won't do. This won't do at all."

"Kill him, Iker." Juanfran demanded. "End this."

"Be patient old friend." Iker spoke gently. "He's not going anywhere, are you Leo?'

Leo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before glancing up at Iker.

"I can see why Xavi is so fond of you." Iker mused. "You're feisty and you just don't give a fuck, do you? You come first. Before Barcelona, before your men. That's always been your problem, Leo. Your fucking loyalty. It sickens me to see you walk with your head held so fucking high. You aren't worth shit, Leo. Xavi had you pegged all wrong. Luckily for him though, I'm willing to fix his problems for him. Sergio?" He snapped, looking up at his lover. "Finish it, my love. Kill him."

Sergio looked over at Juanfran. The Rojiblanco man nodded his head curtly.

Sergio cocked his gun and took aim at Leo, but at the last second lifted the gun towards his lover.

If Leo hadn't been in absolute shock, he probably would have congratulated Sergio on such a clean shot.

The bullet split through Iker's left temple and ricocheted off the back wall before teetering to the floor.

 


	10. There Is No End, No Limit, Measure, Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is it folks, I can't believe we're already here. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting :) As usual though, please head the warnings, but other than that, I hope you enjoy the last installment of We Burn Daylight <3

"I gave you everything." Sergio muttered, staring down at Iker's lifeless body. "I gave you fucking everything, Iker. I gave you all I had!"

Leo watched weakly from his position on the floor, he was losing a lot of blood.

"It was never enough for you, though was it?" Sergio continued. "Fuck, Iker, don't you see? Don't you see what I did? I loved you, I loved you so much, but it was never enough! I gave myself to you over and over again, but that's all I was to you, wasnt I? Just a warm mouth and a tight ass. You never saw me as an equal. I was your whore, your slut! You didn't love me. You never fucking loved me Iker!"

He kicked the dead man, the toe of his boot gashing Iker's cheek. "You never loved me! You used me! You used me and you weren't willing to give me anything in return! I could have ruled Madrid. I can, I fucking can! So I had to, I had to do this, Iker. I had to." Sergio turned to look at Juanfran. "He promised ..."

"He promised me. He told me ... Told me I had to take it from you. You were weak, Iker. You were killing us, you - I had to. Fuck, I had to!"

"Let's finish this Sergio." Juanfran said, turning his attention to Leo. "Kill him. Put an end to his. Now."

Sergio nodded, trembling fervently as he lifted his gun towards Leo.

"Don't do it, Sese." Cristiano shouted from the doorway. He had his gun raised, pointing it between Sergio and Juanfran. "You don't need to do that."

"You're the reason I have to do it." Sergio growled. "This is your fucking fault."

Slowly, Cristiano made his way over to Leo, shielding him with his body. "How? How is it my fault, Sese?"

"Because he chose you!" Sergio bellowed, advancing slightly on Cristiano. "What makes you so much better than me, Cris? I can run Madrid, hell, I could run the entire fucking country!"

"Sese." Cristiano spoke, gently. "Please, you're not being reasonable."

"Ignore him, Sergio." Juanfran interjected. "We'll kill them both if we have to. They're just getting in the way." 

"Andres got in my way." Sergio snarled, smirking down at Leo who's eyes had filled with rage. "So I gutted him, like a pig. I thought Iker would have been proud of me."

"But you were wrong." Cristiano replied. He was concentrating on Leo's breathing as much as the gun being pointed at his chest. The younger man was taking in short, labored breaths. Cristiano knew he needed to get him to a hospital. "You were wrong, Sese and now he's dead."

Sergio blinked back tears as the significance of his actions came crashing down on him.

"You really think he didn't love you?" Cristiano continued. "The reason he kept you away from the business was because he couldn't bear the thought of losing you. He was protecting you, Sese. He never wanted any of this for you."

Sergio wavered. The gun in his hand lowering slightly.

"He loved you so much, Sese. You were the one person who kept his mind clear. You kept him sane, Sese. You made him better."

"Cris ..." Leo gasped out, his vision was blurring badly.

"I know, baby. Just hold on." Cristiano pleaded. He turned his attention back to Sergio. "Sese. Sergio look at me."

"Don't fucking listen to him Sergio." Juanfran snarled. "He's manipulating you. He's not on your side."

"Sergio look at me." Cristiano repeated, waiting for the man to lock eyes with him. "He loved you, Sese. He loved you."

Sergio closed his eyes in an attempting to calm his breathing. "He loved me ... he loved me." Deep down he knew Cristiano was right, but now the man he loved more than anything was lying dead at his feet. "He loved me." Sergio sobbed. "He loved me."

"You pathetic son of a bitch." Juanfran growled. "You could have had everything!" He raised his gun at Sergio, but Cristiano was faster. He shot Juanfran until he fell to the floor, knocking Sergio to the ground in the process. "I'm sorry." Sergio sputtered, shaking vehemently. "I'm sorry, Cris. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Sese. I need you to go get help." Cristiano said, bending down to check on Leo. He was in and out of consciousness, but he was breathing and that's all that mattered.

"Baby." Cristiano whispered, cradling Leo's face. He was clammy and covered in sweat. "It's okay, baby. You're going to be okay."

Leo smiled at him, running a shaking hand through the older man's hair. "They - they never told me Gala - Galatico's could be so pretty." He mumbled. It made Cristiano laugh. "And they never told me Blaugrana's could be so stupid."

"I tried to warn you." Leo teased, coughing harshly and wincing from the pain. "I'm no good baby."

Cristiano shook his head, fondly at the younger man. "You're more than good enough for me."

It didn't register straight away, the way Leo's eyes went wide and terrified, or when the younger man pushed Cristiano down and out of the way.

It didn't register when he saw Xavi with his gun raised and pointed at his head, or when the bullets he fired came barreling out in his direction.

It didn't even register when Leo's body caved in on itself as the three shots Xavi fired burst into his chest, his blood splattering across Cristiano's face.

It wasn't until Leo crashed down onto the concrete floor that Cristiano understood what had happened.

"Fuck, fuck!" He shouted, voice thick with panic. He applied as much pressure as he could to Leo's chest as he coughed up thick rivets of blood, gripping at Cristiano's shirt.

"Baby, baby just hold on." Cristiano wailed. "You're okay. It's going to be okay."

Xavi knelt down beside him, mortified at what he'd done.

"I thought." Xavi said. "I thought we're going to kill him."

"Please." Cristiano whimpered. "We have to help him, please."

"Baby." Leo choked out. His breathing was erratic. "I love you, I love you so much."

"Leo, don't." Cristiano sobbed. "Please, please Leo. I need you. I need you."

A weak smile spread across Leo's bloody face as he lifted Cristiano's hand to his mouth and kissed it delicately. "I tol - I told you tha - that in so situation do you die first." He stuttered out. "Any - anything, baby. I'd do anything for you."

"Please." Cristiano pleaded. "Don't leave me. Please. Please."

"Don't cry baby." Leo stammered, his breath was slowing down. "You're a good man. A good boy. My ... " He took one last, severed breath, squeezing Cristiano's hand. "My sweet boy ... my sweet boy."

"I love you." Cristiano whispered into his ear, kissing his face all over. "You saved me, baby." He mumbled against his perished lips, wiping Leo's hair out his face. "Thank you, baby. Thank you."

Cristiano had always loved his eyes.

Pitch-black like hot coals, burning underneath the surface.

And even when those embers turned to ash, the feeling never faltered.

~

It took a few years before things went back to normal. The strain from the events of that day weighed heavily on everyone.

Xavi retired not long after, moving to Dubai, but no one ever saw him again. Sergio got out of the business completely and went back to Andalusia. He opened a vineyard with his father.

Neymar took over for the Blaugrana's and Marcelo for the Galactico's. The Brazilian connection brought an honest sense of peace to the rival cities and camaraderie was genuine this time around.

The bitterness and rage was slowly being replaced with respect and adoration. They way it should have been from the start.

"How is he?" Neymar asked one day. He and his people were in the capital, having been invited by the Galactico's for a cordial lunch. "Have you seen him? Have you heard from him?"

Marcelo smiled, taking a sip from his beer, looking around at the new faces and future leaders of their organizations.

"He's happier now. Better."

~

The sun was rising against the Fijian landscape, light cascading across the depths of the sea.

The view was unprecedented, just pure natural beauty untouched by man and their unwavering need to own things.

Cristiano sat with his feet buried in the sand as the heat of the day warmed his skin. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying the gentle lull of the waves.

His life was simple these days. Coming and going as he pleased, as he passed his time exploring the island he called home.

Leo would have loved it here, and this would have been their life together, had things not gone so wrong that day.

He tried his best not live with regrets, his lover wouldn't have wanted that. Instead, he promised himself he'd try his hardest to fully live in the moment.

Leo. His beautiful Leo.

The man had made him believe and understand that life was too precious to be angry all the time.

Cristiano walked down the shore and into the ocean, wading effortlessly in the water. He'd make the best out of the rest of his life.

He'd do it for Leo. He'd burn daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope, even though it was tough to read at times, that you enjoyed it as well. A part of me wanted to end it with both men surviving, but in their line of work, that rarely ever happens. Thank you so much for the wonderful support. I don't say it enough, but I really and truly do appreciated it. I'm brainstorming my next AU as I type this, so stay tuned! Again, thank you guys so so so so much. I love you all. Thanks for sticking with me <3


End file.
